Slytherin In Wonderland
by Angelwithbadluck
Summary: Severus falls into a different world, a place called Wonderland but things are not what they seem. Wonderland is at War and he is known as an Alice. How will he get back to Hogwarts? What about the people of Wonderland and how slimier to the people he knows. Severus choices always changes the rules of the game.


Angelwuthbadluck: So it's not really in original idea but still, I made the story with a couple twist. Please Read and Review and the story is not set in stone yet so I haven't choose who he will end up in the end but I will put a poll out once we reach that point in the story.

Declaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and if did well...yeah but the story Alice in wonderland doesn't belong to me as well but the twist I do write about dose...Who does Alice belong to anyways?

* * *

Slytherin in Wonderland

"An Alice?"

A young pale man with wolf ears looked up at the hole in the sky. He gave a tooth grin with his tail swishing back and forth. For some reason the dreamer couldn't see his face fully.

"Are you sure?" Woman dress in pink girly ribbons with bows covering her puffy dress watch the hole in the sky. She had long black curly hair with a top hat. She was glad to see the hole in the sky, from what the dreamer knew they had been waiting for this.

"Of course I'm sure" The wolf boy look around the lands, from the cliff. The time was noon, the dreamer looked around the lands, he didn't know how he just did; everything looked different. He could see in the south a castle almost in the shapes of hearts and a rose maze gardens surround the lands, the castle was on top a cliff with mountains around the castle.

"We haven't had an Alice for so long" a chubby blond boy with mouse ears came hiding behind the Hatter Woman. The wolf grin at the Mouse. he gave a squeak while running off into the forest.

"Oh I do hope this Alice likes us" The woman brought her hands together smiling. The dreamer smiled but he didn't know why, the Hatter, Wolf and Mouse. He didn't know why but he knew they were waiting for him.

"I already love this Alice" said the Wolf before howling at the sky.

Everything went black after that.

"Very Soon our Dear Alice" A very pale young man with long almost white hair appeared before him.

"Wake up-"

"Hey Snape wake up breakfast is almost over" Severus woke up. He sat up looking around his bed, Avery pulled black the curtains curiosity looking at him.

"Man it's not like you to sleep in. You okay?" The others came behind Avery, Severus sigh lying back in bed. Rosier and Mulciber. Looked at him as well, Severus knew it was mostly to keep make sure their potions homework were check in the morning before they left to class.

"Just had a weird dream that's all" Severus moved to the side of the bed. Avery just nodded before going back to getting his backpack. The others left after he quickly read their homework, Severus looked at the time. Breakfast would be over by the time he got there. He knew no point in trying to get food since he didn't feel hungry in fact he felt sleepy again. For the past weeks he been feeling more sleepy and exhausted then ever; He always slept the night never once waking up but in class he been falling asleep. He didn't want to go to the hospital wing just to be told he only need more sleep or Madam Pomfrey telling him she had others to worry about more then just insomnia. He took a shower and got dress. while looking in the mirror, he looked at his sickly pale skin and jet black hair.

"Alice" Severus looked around the bathroom. He must of heard something.'I must be sleepy still' He left the bathroom to leave the dorms and go to his first class which was Herbology. As he walked down he felt different; like he was there but wasn't at the same time, almost if he was fading away. He stop and took a couple breaths at the door; maybe the cold air would calm his nerves. Severus continued to walk across the cold mist grounds to the green house, spring was here but the ground was still frozen from the long winter. He was the first one there; he just stood by the door and looked around the grounds, he couldn't help but stare at the Forbidden Forest.

"Sev lets play hide and seek"

"No, you will win-" Severus clap his mouth shut with his hand. He must been hearing things. He heard someone voice coming from the Forest. that was impossible since he was next to the green house and Forest was over 100ft away from where he was. Someone must be talking to someone else was his only explanation.

'Then why did they say my name?' Severus couldn't really explain it, even what he said disturb him greatly. In fact the dreams disturb him as well. It wasn't the first time he dreamt of different place. A Hatter woman, a guy with wolf ears and tail and a chubby mouse boy. There were also a man sitting in a clock-tower, he fixes clocks people give him. Severus was sure there were others but he never seen any of their faces; only their mouths move. sometimes he never hear what they were saying only bits and pieces.

"Snivellus finally learn to stay out of the great hall because no one wanted to see your greasy mug in the morning" Severus whipped his head to see Sirius Black walking towards him with Peter Pettigrew in tow. Why did he have to be early for class on the day he finally choose to come to class early for once. The second rate sidekick in tow, he wonder if Sirius always need his ego stroked every hour of the day or what. Severus didn't have the energy to become aggravate at Black's insult.

"Good one Sirius" Sirius grin. Severus would have hex him right then and there but he felt exhausted to even lift his arms. He looked at Black and Pettigrew, blinking a couple times, his vision was blurry shapes.

Peter looked between the two hoping a fight would break out; instead became very confused to see Severus sit on the ground and process to lay down. Severus didn't know what was happen to his body. He couldn't stand up anymore; he felt sleepy.

"Oii Snape what the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius came next to Severus kicking his leg, Peter hid right behind him. Both were looking down at him, Sirius pointed his wand at him with Peter behind Sirius. He knew Snape would only be pretending in order to catch them off guard.

"10 points from Gryffindor for bullying, I will not tolerate that early this morning" Professor Sprout came behind the boys looking at him on the ground but his eyes very already closed, he didn't have the energy to keep them open; he could only hear what she said.

"What? we didn't do anything wrong. Snivellus just fell asleep on his own" Sirius held up his arms in defence. Peter was nodded as well but Professor Sprout knew that Black always bullied Mr. Snape since many times teachers would have to break up their fights.

"5 points from Gryffindor for lying, now get inside while I get Mr. Snape to hospital Wing" Professor Sprout lifted her wand to float Severus in the air. Sirius grumbled about how unfair the teacher didn't believe him about what happen, taken a Slytherin's side over a Gryffindor. Students going to class seen him as she pass by with him behind her. He was asleep but he was aware of what was going on around him, he couldn't even open his eyes.

"Ha ha Alice will never love you" He heard a voice again. He knew it sounded like someone he knew but he needed to hear it again. Slowly the black over came him.

There was a mansion in a glassy land, tomb stones surround the mansion; a beach to the left in the distance; before the mansion was a metal gate with two grown men stand there with there backs to him. He couldn't see their faces but they were dress differently. The short one was dress in Red guard's uniform while the tall one had the same one but in Green.

"Ha Ha Alice will never love you" The guy in the green uniform smirked at the one in red.

"Shut it. Alice will love me more then you!" The Red guard grab an Axe out of nowhere, he swing it towards the other. He just jump backwards taunting him in the process. Red guard kept missing as he tried to hit the green guy.

"Who is Alice?" Severus couldn't help but ask. Something different happen in this dream compared to the others he had. Both guards stop what they were doing and turn. The both were staring at him. Severus gasp. He had to be dreaming...It was Regulus and Sirius.

"Not yet" someone whisper in his ear behind him. He turn around quickly; something hit his face hard.

"Oh Mr. Snape are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey came from behind the curtain. Severus pushed his body from off the floor. He grab the bed and pulled his body from the floor and sat on the bed as Madam Pomfrey gave him a pain reliever for his face. He needed to lay down again since he didn't feel well again.

He felt like he forgot something very important, Madam left him alone to check on the other students. Severus turn onto his side. He didn't feel like going to class this morning but then again it felt like lunch time already. He didn't feel hungry from missing breakfast just sleepy again.

'Maybe it's not important' Severus closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

Severus had a very interesting weekend and week after that day from Herbology. Lets see Sirius black didn't like the fact a Slytherin got him in trouble, in fact it was more the fact Severus was the one that got him in trouble that Sirius got him in a hallway after hours and hexed him to the ceiling. Almost all night until Filch found him stuck to the ceiling. Professor McGonagall came but he didn't bother telling the Professor who did it since she wouldn't believe or do anything about it since it was Griffindor. Points were taken away from Slytherin but no detention. Severus consider the bright side of this strange things happening to him. On the weekend he slept most of the two days way...he had an exciting dream but it almost felt real but it was the aftermath that scared him.

He was sleeping on his bed, he dreamt a person came and pulled the curtains apart, climbing onto the bed over him. The person grinned down at him, Severus felt the heat rise from his body making him flush, thou he didn't open his eyes. The person undid his buttons from his PJ. the hands were soft and slender, nails weren't sharp but still pointed. Severus could feel the tongue run over this flesh, a moan escaped his lips. The person smile while one hand rub against his side rib cage feeling it's way down to his hips. His trouser began to tighten at the assaulted from the unknown tongue circling his sensitive nipple. The person relaxed over his body, the contact between the two, Severus felt himself get harder. The person pulled away, he was breathing hard by this point but he couldn't open his eyes. The bed shifted and soon he was being straddled, the person was light and slender from the weight. His arms were parted to each side holding them in place, he could feel the person breathing on his neck before the person was kissing his neck before sucking on one part before moving to another part. All this time the person move their hips over his member, Severus didn't know what was going on but the lack of oxygen going to his brain he felt almost near. He didn't know how long it lasted but just remembering, finishing thrusting his hips forward between the person legs even thou his member never left his trouser, falling asleep with the person cuddling behind him. Strange thing was the person never once kissed him just rub their forehead against his in a loving affection but he felt their long hair touch his face and it smell like rainwater. It was the aftermath of the dream that scared him.

It was Monday morning and for once he didn't feel tired he felt refreshed he felt sticky from the dream figure it was just him sweating but he did accident came in his boxers, he did wake up before his roommates and took a shower didn't bother looking in the mirror since he didn't want to see how sickly pale he looked. Left out of the dorm rooms before the others got up but in the common room some early risers gave him weird looks. He just ignored, in the great hall he started eating people walking by were looking at him and whispering. Others from different tables were pointing at him, it wasn't until he was leaving the hall; Regulus walked in and stared at his neck. Asking how many girls he was snogging since there were a lot of hickeys on his neck. Severus looked down and only seen a little part of one. He was about to run out of the great hall but Lily came bouncing about to wave at him but stop midway after looking at his neck. He just ran pasted her after she froze, once he got to the nearest loo, he ran up to the mirror and sure enough. His neck was covered in hickeys at least 5 hickeys on EACH side of his neck. He pulled up his collar and let his hair hang in front of his face; hoping to hide them. He didn't know how he even got them...that dream about a person coming into his bed. Severus just shake his head while sitting on the ground, he didn't want to believe it but it was just a dream wasn't it?

His roommates heard about him having hickeys and came looking for him that day asking about the girls or girl that he was snogging but honestly he couldn't tell him about it since he really felt uncomfortable about the fact he was volatile by someone in the middle of night, he just hoped it wasn't one of his roommates. Lily even asked during their secret study time but in the end she just got mad and left since he didn't give her a name of the girl. Potter made comments about who in their right minds would wanna touch someone like him, let alone kiss him? Potter comment about the kiss irked him on a level since the person didn't actually kiss him; only his neck.

He did hear voices again during the week. They kept switching back and forth between 'Sev' and 'Alice' but directed at him; they came calling him to come and play. He forgotten something important but what? Every time he looked at Regulus or Sirius he couldn't help but see them in uniforms.

He was sitting near the tree around the lake on afternoon. He was glad a glamour charm Lily gave him help hide his hickeys but most of them were already fading away. Only a pink marks were left behind but he did sleep with protective wards around his bed.

"It's time now Alice" Severus head shot up looked around, he was alone but the voice was right in front of him.

"Snivellus" James shouted, with the rest of his group behind him. Severus knew this wouldn't be good.


End file.
